Critical
by KyrstalKate
Summary: Second part of the Crisis triology. I own nothing but the plot. In the wake of the start of the EVO Outbreak, tensions raise as Providence tries to stop the new threat. Strong T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am just going to give a couple notes before we dive into Critical. First off, the is the second part of a trilogy. If you haven't ready Crisis, my fic, you, my friend, are going to be very lost. Second, [SPOILER ALERT], this starts the day after the wedding. So prepare for slightly off-character Holiday. And also vulture-ish Six. Third, this is going to be way more horror-oriented than Crisis could ever hope to be. Fourth, I'm going to swear. If you are offended, please leave. Fifth, enjoy the show, folks!**

_"Rebecca, we've been seeing each other for a long time now..."_

Rebecca Holiday-Calan sat in her bedroom, staring at the gold band encircling the fourth finger on her left hand. It was beautiful. Simple, yet perfect. She could hear the people in her house, waiting for her to come out. Waiting for her to be alright.

_"...and I know you are so freaked out with commitment, but, damn, I love you..."_

But Rebecca Calan was not going to be alright. Not until the person who took her light was gone. Probably not even then. Because she loved Dean so much. And in one second, he was taken away from her.

_"...and I'm not expecting you to say yes right away, because I know you can't do that..."_

Dean was most definitely the best thing in her life. When she woke up in the morning, and she saw him, she was always so happy. He made her feel whole. He made her feel right. And he wasn't a bad boy, but he certainly wasn't squeaky clean, either. And damn, he had a personality. He was warm. He was home. And in a second, she became homeless.

_"...I know that when you make a decision, you think about it, and make sure you consider all possibilities..."_

As Rebecca sat on her bed, wearing his t-shirt, she felt nothing and everything all at once. Her head spun. Her heart beat a slow, steady beat, even though her mind begged for it to stop. She felt the ring weigh down her finger like a dumbbell.

_"...and I love that about you. I love everything about you..."_

Rebecca knew what Dean would say to her right now. He would tell her he loved her. And he would tell her he was okay. And he would tell her to remember him fondly. She felt a stray tear flow down her cheek.

_"...And now, I have nothing else to say. Rebecca Ann Holiday, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

Rebecca took a deep breath and stood. She selected a black blouse and a black skirt. Nothing else felt right. She tied up her hair into a bun, and applied a small amount of makeup. And taking all of the strength she had, she walked out of her bedroom into a hell she wasn't sure she could brave without Dean Calan.

The Mann stared at the sunrise, thinking about how ironic it was that Dean Calan was dead. On his wedding day. The best kind of justice was poetic, and Mann relished it. He heard Naligra hissed and he knew he wasn't alone.

"Circe," he called out. "Come to kill me?"

"No, I'd rather not deal with that nasty snake of yours," Mann turned around to see Circe, wearing her old suit. Well, that was surprising.

"Circe, I do love the outfit, it suits you," Mann began slowly moving towards her, pleased with the fit. "So, tell me love, why have you come to me?"

"I want info on Dean Calan's killer. I assumed you'd have it," Circe said, aware of how close he was getting.

"Information...ah, Circe, that's expensive, and I'm afraid you'd be wasting your resources. I know nothing of his death," Mann said, his hot breath on her skin.

"Nothing? Not even a little hint?" Circe looked at him right in the eyes, and for the first time, wasn't afraid of the reptilian man.

"Come back in a day. I'll decide my price when you have what you're looking for," Mann hissed. "Oh, and Circe? There is no reason for the Boss to know of our transaction, agreed?"

"Agreed,"

**A/N: Hello darlings! I'll try to post every Saturday night (it will be late, so just check Sunday around noon). I really hope you all will enjoy this story. It is significantly darker than it's predecessor. More gore, more psychological horror, more angst, and mourning Holiday-Calan. Also, Circe is not trustable. Anyway, I hope you all had happy holidays and I wish you all a glorious new year!**

**Love Always,**

**Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Six sat on the couch of the Holiday-Calan home, feeling just as awkward as he did when he attended the dinner party. It had been two days since Dean Calan was shot, and he hadn't seen his widow since he carried her to the house. Of course, poor Beverly had tried to tear Holiday from Calan's corpse, but she wasn't nearly strong enough. It had to have been Agent Six, the stoic mercenary with no emotion. But everything was different when it came to Rebecca Holiday. Well, Holiday-Calan now.

Agent Six stood and walked to the kitchen, fixing himself a glass of ice water. He sat back down, keeping watch on that quiet house. Beverly was sleeping in the guest room. Rex was home, and he assumed that Circe was with Rex. He was the only one awake, even though it was precisely 7:32 in the morning.

Six heard noise from the hall, and looked up to see poor Rebecca standing there. Her hair was still in the braid Beverly had put it in, and she was still in the pajamas she had shrugged on in her daze.

"Rebecca," Six greeted, standing. "How are you?"

"My husband is dead," Holiday answered, her voice bereft or emotion.

"I'm so sorry, Rebecca," Six's voice was quiet. He didn't know what else to say.

They sat there, in their hopeless silence, and Rebecca wondered how she could end this pain in her heart. She briefly wondered how much hard liquor she had in her cabinet, but that thought was quickly pushed out of her mind by the flash of the sight of her newly widowed mother back when Holiday was 14. Holiday almost laughed. When her father was stabbed in a mugging gone wrong, she had pitied her mother, and to this day, Holiday believed her mother hated her for it. Rebecca had never understood why her mother didn't want people to feel sorry for her. But now, as she had been left in the wake of death's destruction, all Rebecca wanted was to escape the pain and the pity that others rained upon her.

"Becca, you're awake?" came Beverly's voice from the hallway. "Why didn't you come get me?"

"I thought you had gone home," Rebecca said softly, standing and hugging her sister.

"No! Of course not! You need family right now," Beverly said, pulling back to brush a strand of black hair out of Holiday's face.

"You need to go home," Holiday smiled sadly, doing the same for her younger sister.

"I can't do that Becca," Beverly was firm.

"You'll hate me if you stay," Holiday cupped her sister's face with her hand. "I've already lost my light. I can't lose my family, too,"

Six sat as he realized Holiday's "light" was Calan, and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He wanted to be her light, but he knew somehow that he had missed his chance.

"Go home, Beverly," Holiday turned to Six. "You too, Six. You two have been amazing, but I need to be on my own,"

Beverly sighed, realizing she had lost the battle. She quietly packed, and left with a quick hug to her sister.

"You're still here," Holiday said dryly after she closed her front door.

Six stood, standing very close to the widowed doctor, "Are you sure you want me to leave?"

"I want you to stay, but I need you to go," Holiday turned, and pointed to the door, and Six left.

No one heard from Holiday for a week. She took two weeks off of work, which White Knight had understood. Everyone had understood. That didn't mean every single member of Providence didn't worry about Holiday every second of the day. Those with gods prayed for her. Those without tried to understand what she was going through. The whole base wore black armbands around their left arms, a silent grievance for the beloved captain, and a soundless movement for his widow. When the agents received the invitations to the funeral, every single one came.

Holiday was stoic and put together. She wore all black, just as one would expect. But she never cried. Not as the preacher gave his sermon, not as the captain's men handed her his flag, not even when she threw the rose on top of his casket lying six feet under the ground. She stood alone, not even allowing Beverly to stand with her. No one questioned her. No one said any words of doubt.

And even a blind man could see that even though Holiday was bereft of her light, she still left the cemetery with dignity.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I had my Winter Ball last light and I was grounded the week before because I am slightly irresponsible. Anyway, next week's chapter is not going to be a particularly pleasant read. So prepare yourself. And it might end up getting posted Sunday because I have speech every Saturday until March. So, that's fun! **

**Love Always,  
Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long, we had a bit of a scare with some health issues I've been dealing with, but I'm back on track and finally got my laptop back, so it should get back to weekly updates. Anywho, there will be more info below. Enjoy!**

Circe sat in the apartment she shared with Rex, relishing her last moments there. She knew that she had to disappear for awhile, especially if what Mann had said was true. She wasn't scared, at least, not for herself. She was worried about Rex, and about Dr. anyone was in incredible danger, it was the new widow.

Circe had always joked she had been terrible at choosing sides. It was true with the Event, and it would be true with the newest crisis. Circe knew that the Boss was going to lose, but she also knew that he could protect her in ways Providence couldn't. And Mann made promises that Rex couldn't keep. Even though she loved him, she didn't trust him. Maybe that meant it wasn't love.

Circe looked up at the clock. 11:45 PM. Mann would be there soon. Circe sighed and collected her things, putting them in a black duffle back, and winced that there wasn't much there. She slowly walked into the kitchen and wrote him a note. She wouldn't leave without goodbye this time.

[][][]

Rebecca Holiday stood outside of the Providence doors, staring. She wondered briefly if she could make it inside.

BANG

Holiday jumped back, drawing her gun and looking around wildly. Realizing there was nothing there, she sighed and tucked the weapon back into the holster on her waist that was hidden by her suit jacket. Just as one might expect, she wore all black. But, unlike normal, she wore the jacket holster that she despised. In fact, she despised guns of all kinds. At least, she used to.

Holiday walked in, head high, and made her way to her lab. She clocked in, making sure that White Knight was alerted that she was back at work. She began going through her notes, falling back into the comforts of science and facts.

"Dr. Holiday?" came a small, surprised voice from the door. Holiday looked up to see Amelia, wearing a lab coat and black trousers. Her blonde hair had been cut short, and she looked tired.

"Amelia," Holiday welcomed with a small smile. The young girl looked worried and anxious, and it was good to see her again.

Amelia crossed the lab quickly and gave Holiday a hug, squeezing her tight, and didn't even question it when she felt the gun rub against her rib.

"It's good to have you back, Dr. Holiday," Amelia smiled. "Are you ready?"

"I have to be," Holiday replied, her tone somber.

"I've made notes on the virus. It seems to be replicating at an amazing pace, almost like cancer. And new organisms are being formed, it's almost like they're reproducing asexually," Amelia said, pulling out her observations, handing them to the widow.

"This is good work, Amelia," Holiday smiled. "Have you tried any experiments?"

"Actually, I've been waiting on you. I want to infect a small, dead animal with the virus and see what happens, but White Knight wanted you to be here to conduct the experiment," Amelia explained.

Holiday looked over the notes once more, "I think that's the thing to do,"

[][][]

Six stared into the white room with a blank expression as he watched Dr. Holiday-Calan begin to perform possibly the most dangerous experiment ever done. He didn't approve of infecting a dead dog with the virus, but he had no say in the matter. Holiday was in a full protection suit, with layers of thick Kelver between her and the virus, but they didn't know the extent of the strength the virus gave it's host.

Six held his breath as he watched Holiday slowly insert the syringe and empty the contents. She seemed almost serene as she removed the needle and back away slowly. She stood and observed the dog as he observed her. Her demeanor was stiff and cold, not at all the Holiday Six was used to. He supposed he didn't expect her to be the same after the wedding, but he had to idea she'd be so different.

Six waited for her to exit, but she didn't. Not even as the dog began violently convulsing, or as it's rotting flesh began binding itself back together. The dog began to foam at abrasions in the skin, and an unearthly growl arose from it's breasts.

Then, it went limp. Holiday quietly turned to make her leave, when the dog slowly began dragging itself up. The door had only just closed behind her as it threw itself at her.

A/N: Short story: I suck. I was going to post, and then I had a bit of an episode and had to go back to the hospital, complained about it, and then got grounded. This chapter has been in the works for literally a month. I am so sorry I didn't update sooner, and hopefully things will go back to normal soon. It is a priority, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Holiday heard the bang against the door the second it closed behind her. Whirling around, her hand flew to her jacket, patting around wildly for her weapon. Once she realized it wasn't there, she ran.

"Holiday to control, I made it out of the room, but what's going on in there?" Holiday radioed in, pressing her finger to the small communication device in her ear.

"It seems the dog has been reanimated, but its attacking the door. Get up here, we're closing off the section," Amelia radioed back, and Holiday pushed herself even harder, flying up the stairs and slamming the door to the control center behind her.

"I made it out of the control room, go ahead and lockdown. I'm going to go to the lab and begin going over the results-" Holiday began to report, but she was cut off by sirens sounding across the Providence compound.

"That's a negative," Six radioed in. "You and Amelia are joining Rex and I in New Mexico, there's been reports of people infected with the virus near a bunker. Suit up, the Keep leaves in twenty,"

Holiday turned and ran to the locker room. Once there she quickly suited up into the standard Providence suit: thick, skintight matieral lined with Kelver, complete with white bulletproof blocks over the back and breast. She strapped on her belt and slipped in her gun, making sure it was loaded. She then headed to the lab, grabbing her syringe-guns, needles, and basic data and evidence collecting kits. She ran to the hanger, jumping on the Keep.

Six was already there, probably waiting for Rex and Amelia.

"Do you have everything you need, Doctor?" Six asked gruffly.

"Yeah," Holiday replied. "Are you armed?"

"Of course," Six sounded almost offended.

"I mean do you have a gun? It's the only thing that's proven effective against the infected," Holiday replied, annoyed.

"I'll hold my own," Six turned away from the doctor just as Rex and Amelia boarded.

"Are we all ready?" Holiday asked, sliding into the pilot's seat. "Here we go,"

[][][]

The Keep landed in the southern New Mexico desert, much to Amelia's disappointment. It was dusk, and visability was low. Winds whipped across the flat land, blowing sand and dirt across the plain.

Holiday walked over to a supply closet, offering everyone Providence helmets, complete with built-in radios and nightvision in the lenses of the eyepieces.

"This is were the police reported the infected fled to. There's a bunker about a mile and half south of here. We'll take the dirtbikes-" Holiday briefed, as she was interrupted by a short 'Yes!' from Rex, "-and we'll ride to the bunker. I'll take twelve, Amelia has nine, Rex has three, and Six has six. If there is any reason to break formation, radio the rest of us. Am I clear?"

The group nodded.

The squad unloaded the bikes, and Holiday lead them out. Amelia mentally thanked Holiday; there was no way she would've been able to see with her bare eyes. Sand and dirt whipped about, drowning out the white noise caused by the radio. The ride was fast, and they approached the bunker within twenty minutes of the ride.

"Let's bring it to a halt, I see bodies," Dr. Holiday radioed in. The squad came to a stop, and Holiday hopped off of her bike.

"Are they the infected?" Six asked, noticing the bodies strew about near the bunker's door.

"I think so, I can't be sure unless I approach. They seem to be dead, I haven't seen any movement," Holiday called back.

"There's only one way to tell," Six began to approach the bodies, but he was halted by Holiday.

"No, Six. I'll do the honors. I have a gun, you don't," Holiday turned instead, walking towards the bodies. She drew her weapon, keeping her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot.

She knelt by the first body, inspecting it. It had huge boils on the side of it's face and neck, and the skin was grey, with tears in the skin due to decompisition. There was no traces of the silver liquid, suggesting the infection was still alive.

"They're certainly infected, and, in my opinion, the infection is not dead. I don't want to take the chance," Holiday said as she walked back to the group.

"Give me your gun, I'll take care of it," Six said, reaching out for the gun. He knew Holiday, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to shoot a human being, dead or not.

"I've got it," Holiday turned around, shooting all four bodies, making every shot.

The group stood there, stunned.

"Dr. Holiday," Amelia started, her voice small. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine, why would you ask that?" Holiday said quickly, her voice tense. She turned her head, looked at her handiwork, and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Thank you, Amelia,"

"We need to get into that bunker," Six said, breaking away from group and walking up to the door. He tried it, but to no avail.

"I agree. Kick the door in, I'll be right behind you," Holiday said, walking up behind him, ready for action.

Six did exactly as she said, and the four entered the bunker. They walked in a diamond, ready for anything. They were a team, fractured as they were. They walked until they reached a dead end, with nothing but a red button.

"Now what?" Amelia asked.

"There has to be a door down here somewhere. Maybe we missed something?" Holiday said, looking to Six.

"Hey, what does this button do?" Rex asked as he reached out and hit it. As he did, the floor slid out from underneath the team and they found themselves falling.

**A/N: This has taken waaaaaay to long. Sorry folks, I'm trying. Also, I heard a nurse say that cartoons are stupid and I got offended and got sassy and kinda got grounded for a week. I have no regrets.**

**Love always,**

**Kate**


	5. Chapter 5

When he regained consciousness, there was one thing that was immediately prevalent to Six: his helmet had been compromised. He could smell the sickly-sweet of some sort of gas, and he knew that that meant that the filter in his helmet had broken. He sat up, undid the clasps and slipped it off. The lenses had shattered, anyway; the helmet probably would've been more of a distraction than anything. He reached inside his pocket and put on his sunglasses, then looked around him. Rex was kneeling beside Amelia, trying to get her helmet off. Holiday was already standing, her helmet discarded at her feet. She let her hair down from the bun, then pulled it into a very tight, high ponytail. She surveyed the room, and her gaze settled on Six.

"Need a hand up?" she offered moving towards him.

"No, thanks though," Six scrambled to his feet, brushing the dirt off of his chest and legs. "You seemed to survive the crash,"

"I did," Holiday agreed, though she seemed more disappointed than anything. "And so did you. Any injuries?"

"None that I can tell," Six replied stoically. "Shall we check on Amelia and Rex?"

Holiday nodded, and the two walked over to the younger pair. She knelt beside Rex, and Six sat and watched her. Something was wrong, and he couldn't put his finger on it. He briefly wondered if this had something to do with Calan's death, but pushed the thought aside. Even if that was the cause, Six didn't want to think that she loved another man that much. Yes, he was a creature of jealousy. That had been a fact for years, dating back to his time with Fives.

"Six, we need you over here," Holiday called.

Six came quickly. Her voice had that effect on him. He knelt on the other side of Amelia, observing her condition.

"She's suffering from a mild concussion. I don't think it's serious, but she shouldn't be down here, just to be on the safe side," Holiday informed him. Her hands ghosted over the girl's forehead, pushing a wayward strand of blonde hair to the side. Amelia's helmet lay next to her, and it was badly damage. She must have landed on her head.

"We have to search this bunker," Six argued. He didn't want to endanger the girl, either, but he had his orders.

"Right. Rex, take Amelia up. I don't care how, but find a way. Keep her on the Keep, and call for backup. Six and I will continue the search," Holiday decided after a moment. Rex stood up, scooping Amelia up in his arms. "And Rex?"

"Yeah?" Rex asked, building his Punk Busters.

"Be careful with her," Holiday asked, sounding almost heartbroken. It was the first time Six had seen her show emotion all day.

"I will," Rex promised, before jumping straight up through the trap door.

Six and Holiday watched the darkness for a moment before turning and heading down the tunnel.

[][][]

Six and Holiday had walked for about an hour when it happened.

They approached the door, embedded deep in the tunnel. It was a dark color, with rust on it. Six looked at Holiday, who had drawn he weapon. She stood at the ready, prepared to rush in on command. She looked at him, and nodded. Six yanked open the door, and Holiday walked in, gun ahead of her. She looked around as Six came up behind her.

"Ready?" Holiday asked.

Just as she said it, the door slammed behind Six and the room began to fill with a light green gas.

"Six!" Holiday called before swaying and slumping to the floor. Six knelt by her, but his head pounded and the room was spinning. The last thing he saw was Holiday's gun before it all went black.

**A/N: Cliffhangers! I know, I'm evil. Sorry for the long time, no post. I broke up with my boyfriend and I had a bit of a creative block. It's no excuse, but it's what happened. Hopefully I'll be able to update weekly soon. But on the bright side, I'm not grounded. Anyway, hope you beauties had a happy Easter!**

**Love always,  
Kate**


	6. Chapter 6

_Rebecca!_

Holiday shot straight up, reaching for her gun and scrambling to her feet. She had a raging headache and she didn't know where she was. She looked around, she was in some sort of steel room. There was an intercom on the ceiling, the grate rusted and filthy. To her left was a red door, to her right a green door. They were the only two in the room. Where was Six?

"Rebecca," came a male, high-pitched voice from the intercom.

"Who are you?" Holiday shouted at the intercom. She was scared, but she refused to lose her cool. "Where are you?"

"Oh, my dear, I'm afraid I can't tell you where I am yet," the voice chuckled at her apparent foolishness. "But I can tell you who I am. I, I am Doctor Samuel Thryne!"

"Samuel Thryne? As in the Doctor that developed a toxin that severely influenced preexisting conditions of his patients, driving at least ten of them to commit suicide?" Holiday asked, shocked. Samuel Thryne was supposed to have died five years ago.

"The one and the same!" Thryne replied giddily. "I'm flattered that the beautiful, renowned Rebecca Holiday knows who I am. Tell me Doctor, do I impress you?"

"Impress me? You disgust me," Holiday spat.

"Disgust is a harsh word, love. But I know you must be tired and confused, I know you don't mean it," Thryne's enthusiasm hadn't had no damper, and Holiday felt terror creeping up in her stomach.

"Why am I here?" Holiday asked, trying to keep a curve on her outrage. Maybe she could use his obsession with her to an advantage.

"You and your partner are here for the best of reasons: to be my test subjects!" Thryne squealed. "You see, Doctor, I have spent several years working on my fear toxin, and I believe I've produced the best of the best. This lovely little poison puts even my EVO-zombie concoction to shame. You see, it takes preexisting fears and conditions, and manipulates them into a person hell for all who are exposed. It causes horrifying hallucinations, ones that will certainly cause PTSD and anxiety, if not manic depression and suicidal tendencies. If you thought my last batch was sick, you haven't seen anything yet,

"My love, the plan is really quite simple. We release large amounts of the viral EVO zombie disease into the masses. It of course cannot be cured, but my beautiful fear toxin will be marketed as a vaccine. It isn't at all, but the public will eat it up. And when they're experiencing terrifying hallucinations and truly awful nightterrors daily, that's when we release the airborne cure for the toxin. The hallucinations and nightterrors will be gone, but the PTSD and anxiety will set in, prompting paranoia and nightmares. America will be crippled, and if America is crippled, the world's economy will crash. Then, we repeat the process overseas,

"That brings us to the now. Doctor, I propose we play a game. Keep in mind, you have already been injected with the toxin. To your right is the door leading to your only chance of ever seeing Agent Six again. That's why I made it green. This door is full of chance, actually. You will experience the hallucinations, and it will be awful. Somewhere in the maze lies Six. He should be conscious by now, but he too will experience the hallucinations. He'll be more dangerous than he ever was. If it all works in his favor, you two will make it to the upper levels, where the air is thick with the cure. But, the maze is booby trapped and rife with deadly games. It's not the safest route,

"To your left is the red door. This door, Rebecca, leads to me. The maze in there is safe, and when you reach me, you will join me and the Boss and the Mann. It will be a glorious partnership. We can love each other in peace, in harmony, even. But you need to leave Six to die, and you must turn your back on the place you knew before. It is your choice, of course, but you will be loved and safe and powerful with me. Come to me, Rebecca. Come to the side of the right,"

Holiday turned her head to the left. She took a step, feeling the red paint chip off onto her hands. She knew that he was watching her. She knew that he wanted her. But Six...she couldn't just leave him. She felt the red door handle. If she choose this door, she would be breaking every moral code she ever held herself to. And for what? A cure that might not even be real? She loved a murderer, sure, but it wasn't Samuel Thyrne.

"I'm sorry, Samuel," Holiday said evenly, turning to the green door and gripping it's handle. "But if you want me, earn me,"

And the that, she threw the door open and stepped into the unknown.

[][][]

Six woke up in a cold, dimly lit steel room with a pounding headache and blood on his hands. He jumped up to his feet and whipped out his katanas. Why was there blood everywhere? And where was Holiday?

He looked down at the trail of blood that seemed to start where he had lay and led to underneath a rusted door. He followed the blood into the next room, and that's when he realized what he had done.

Lying on the floor, soaked in his on blood, was IV. A plastic tarp lay underneath him, for disposal purposes. Six couldn't tell where the original wound was, but his guess was a drill wound in the leg. Maybe the torturer had hit an artery. Six felt himself involuntarily twitch. Here lie the perfect chance to relapse, but he couldn't. Not after everything he fought for.

"It's a beautiful sight," came Dos' chilling voice from behind. "We learned an art, and we became good at it. You put down your tools, but one never really forgets their art,"

"I'm not like you," Six choked out. He hated feeling weak in front of Dos. "I won't pick up that drill,"

"Oh, but you will, eventually," Dos chuckled. "You always do. You might have to watch for awhile, but you always do,"

Six watched as Dos came around from him and knelt by IV. He picked up the drill and turned it on. Six walked back to the wall and sat down, closing his eyes to save him from the hell not five feet from him

**A/N: Jesus it's dark. So dark. Oh my God. Part of me is disgusted with myself, but these things happen, I guess. The whole torture thing is totes influenced by Scandal, because Kerry Washington. I have to give a shoutout to YellowAngela, who helped me get my mind straight. She is such an amazing human being, and a pretty great writer of Holix fluff, which is kinda my guilty pleasure, so check her out. I recommend her Season 5 fic. Anyway, I hope to get back into regular posting, I had writers block. **

**Love always,  
Kate**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Quickie before we begin-yes, Holiday and Six are hallucinating. I would like to clarify that Six is not actually doing the things in this chapter, he just thinks he is. **

**Warning: Contains Fake!torture, character death, and gorey imagery. Don't say you weren't warned.**

Holiday moved slowly through the maze, not sure what to expect. Thyrne had told her that she had been drugged with his toxin. What was the toxin, and what would the effects be?

Questions flooded her mind until she opened a rusted door, and it all went silent. She stared at the room, blinking slowly. It was Dean's room. Or at least, his room he had in his apartment before he moved into her flat. Before they bought the house.

Holiday moved slowly, in a daze. The walls were the same shade of beige. The comforter was the same blue. The crappy bedside table, the old dresser, the rugged rug...they were all the same. She sat on the bed, and reached for the wallet laying there. It had Calan's license, a debit card, his Providence ID card, and a picture of her.

Holiday studied the picture carefully. It wasn't the Dean actually kept-had kept-in his wallet. The one he had was a picture of the two of them that Beverly had taken. In the photo, Holiday was laughing and looking at Dean, who was doing the same thing. Neither of them had known that Beverly was taking the picture, and it was a beautiful photo.

That wonderful photo was not the one she held in her hands. In this one, she was standing in front of a throne made of obsidian. She wore some kind of black dress, and was holding a crown in her hand. At her feet lay the body of Six, slain. Holiday closed her eyes, wanting it to be over.

She put the photo down and stood, ready to move on. She walked slowly out of the room, gun resting in her hand. The next room seemed to be blank. The walls were painted white, it was completely colorless. Holiday walked forward slowly, and when she reached the door, she didn't hesitate to push it open.

The next room was white as well, but the floor seemed to be stained with blood. Holiday followed the trail, mesmerized. It ended at her wedding dress, soaked in blood. Calan's blood.

Holiday knelt, feeling the soaked silk in her fingers. This was all that was left. A bloody wedding dress. Despite herself, Holiday laughed. If this Thryne thought he could scare her with pictures of Six dead, he was going to be very disappointed.

[][][]

Screams.

That's all Six heard, were IV's tortured screams. Tortured, Six scoffed to himself. Excellent word choice.

Dos put down the pliers, before sitting back and turning to Six.

"He won't crack," Dos said, shaking his head. "Give me a hand,"

"No," Six whispered. "No,"

Dos crawled over to Six, putting the drill at his feet.

"Yes,"

Six stared at it for the longest time before kicking it over to IV's feet. Slowly, the green suited man rose, crawling over to IV.

"I'm so sorry,"

And with that, Six picked up the drill and painted.

**A/N: Preeeeeettty sure I'm a terrible person. Don't worry, I do see a psychologist. Anyway, I'm out of school, so regular updates are a thing now. I know I've said that before, but I have literally no excuses. So. Have a good one, and I will see you in the next terrible chapter of me ruining your childhood.**

**Love Always,  
Kate**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Fake!Murder, general violence**

After what seemed like hours, Six sat back on his heels, wiping away the blood from his face. He watched his victim carefully. IV was no longer conscious; he'd passed out about half and hour ago. He wondered if he was alive.

"Good, good," Dos said from behind him. "He gave up the coordinates about half an hour ago, but you seemed too zen to stop,"

"Does he die?" Six asked.

"Yes," Dos nodded slowly.

"He's family,"

"Make it quick, then,"

Six drew his attention back to IV. IV had helped him train, had helped him learn how to work the drill...and now he had to die.

Using precision, Six rested the drill at IV's esphagus. All it took was ten seconds, then it was done.

"Good for you..." Dos smiled, laughing evilly.

"Six! Six!" Six heard a voice and a pounding on the door.

"You've made the Six proud once more..."

"Six, are you in there?"

"I hope you come home..."

"Six, I can see you, open the door!"

"Really, Holiday isn't worth losing your talent..."

"Six, please, move!"

"Come home, Six,"

"SIX!" Six felt his head snap up as Holiday burst through the door.

[][][]

Holiday pushed open the door, frantic. Six lay there on his side, his head up, looking at her. His shades and his katanas were in the corner, stacked neatly. His eyes were wild, and scared. Whatever he saw, it terrified him.

"Holiday?" he asked, his voice shaking. "Holiday, don't look,"

"Don't look at what?" Holiday asked, confused.

"Don't look, please," he begged. "I didn't...I didn't mean to relapse, I'm sorry,"

And with that, he began to sob softly. Holiday knelt, taking his head into into her lap.

"Six," she said softly, stroking his hair. "Six, whatever you saw, it wasn't real,"

"What?" he asked, bewildered, looking up.

"He's not there, he's fake. A man named Thryne created a toxin that's making us hallucinate," Holiday hushed him.

"What do you see?"

Holiday looked up, surveying the room. She saw...blood. Lots of blood. As her eyes swept the room, they came to rest on a lump in the corner. She scrutinized it for a moment before shutting her eyes closed as tight as possible.

"What do you see, Rebecca?" he repeated, becoming stoic again.

"I see Calan, laying over there. He's dead," Holiday answered after a moment. "I see him everywhere, dead,"

"Anything else?" his voice was hard, almost angry.

"I didn't see anything else,"

"Open your eyes, Rebecca," he demanded.

She obliged, forcing herself to study the corner. Sure enough, there was something else. A Six knelt over the body, stabbing it over and over. That Six looked at her, smiling oddly. She clenched her arms tighter over the real Six.

"Rebecca?"

"You're killing him, now," she said through gritted teeth.

"We need to get out of here," Six's voice was suddenly soft again.

"Yeah," is all she could say. Six rolled out of her grip, lying on his back before pulling her to him.

"We'll sleep for awhile, then we need to get out," Six breathed into her ear. "How did you find me?"

"I don't know," she whispered back. "I don't know,"

**A/N: So, they've found each other, at least. This next chapter is the last one in the bunker, but the troubles don't end there. I hope you all are well!**

**Love always,  
Kate**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Before we begin, I'd like to apologize. I had to take a break for awhile, and I don't completely know why. I'm sorry, but now we can begin.**

Six cried.

That was the only thing Holiday could think about. He actually cried. She had never seen that before, and it scared her.

_What had he seen?_

She stood, walking silently to the door, feeling the cool metal. She could leave him. She could leave Providence, this mess...it would only take a second. Not even.

She closed her eyes, sighing. That wasn't an option, and she knew it. She slowly turned the door handle, and stepped out into the dark room. It had a staircase, and she felt she knew where it lead.

"Six!" she called.

"Yeah?" came the response from a groggy Six as he dragged himself into the room.

"I think this staircase leads back up to the top of the bunker. I think this is the way out," Holiday said, swallowing.

"That's good," Six replied softly, confused by her reaction. "Are you all right?"

It took Holiday a moment to respond, "Of course, Six. That's a silly question,"

"Do you need to talk?" Six asked, feeling very uncomfortable saying those words.

"Why would I need to talk?" Holiday asked in return, her tone exasperated.

"Why indeed?" Six repeated.

Holiday gave him a sort of sad smirk before walking up the stairs.

She was right.

[][][]

Half an hour later, Holiday and Six entered the Keep.

"Where have you been?" Amelia practically screamed. "It's been seven hours!"

"Only seven hours?" Six repeated, very confused.

"Only seven hours he says! Jesus Christ, I thought you were dead!" Amelia was screaming now.

"It's a long story, and we don't have any answers right now. Six and I have been infected with some sort of toxin, and we need to get back. How's your head? Where's backup?" Holiday said calmly.

"They couldn't send anyone out," Rex spoke up for the first time since Six and Holiday had returned. "There was another attack. We were ordered to stay put until you came back, and then to return straight to base,"

"Okay, okay. Amelia, lie down, rest your head. Six, I'll fly if you keep an eye on the kids," Holiday said, approaching the cockpit.

They were on their way home, but somehow, Holiday didn't feel relieved.

**I know it's short-I'll have another update coming Wednesday. Don't forget to review because I love them, and for those of us going back to school, good luck!**

**Love Always,  
Kate**


	10. Chapter 10

As the Keep landed in the base's hanger, Six kept his eye on Holiday. She seemed off.

"She's grieving, Six," Rex said softly, his eyes following Six's.

"She's not well," Six responded, turning his attention to his protege.

"Would you be?" Re asked. "If it was her?"

"No, I suppose not," Six sighed, his gaze returning to Holiday.

Once the aircraft was on the ground, Holiday rose.

"Alright gentlemen, I'm going to take Amelia to her room here, then I'm going to mine. We've all had a long day," Holiday sounded stressed, and it wasn't surprising. "Six, I don't think alcohol is in the books for us tonight; we've had quite the experience,"

"I agree," Six nodded silently.

As Holiday escorted Amelia, Six focused on Rex.

"Get some sleep, kid. I'm going to be doing the same," Six instructed, before heading to his own assigned room.

Providence never had gotten out of the wartime habit of assigned rooms. They were always incredibly impersonal, with white walls and furniture. Six's own had a closet and a desk, as well as a queen mattress bed. It was fairly comfortable, certainly better than sleeping in the Keep like a "ninja hobo".

Six slipped off his tie and hung up his jacket in the closet. He looked through his desk, finding a sleeping pill. He wasn't sure if he would have nightmares, but he didn't want to take that chance.

[][][]

Circe stood in the doorway of an underground lab somewhere in Arizona. She pulled her black coat tightly around herself, staring at Thryne and Mann. Thryne was surrounded by open notebooks and vials, all labeled in sloppy black marker.

Mann approached her, smiling.

"What am I doing here, exactly?" Circe asked.

"Simple: you're in on our plan," Mann grinned, brushing a piece of red bang from her eyes. "It's time for you to make a call, Circe. Whose side do you want to be on: mine, or Rex?"

"I..." Circe looked down. "I love Rex,"

"I know," Mann's grin didn't falter. "I'm sensing a but here,"

"I like the power," she whispered, ashamed.

"I'm sorry?" he breathed.

"I like the power," she repeated, a little louder.

"I can't hear you babe," he joked, his grin widening.

"I like the power!" she practically shouted, her eyes meeting his. They were wild, and Mann liked that. "I like the power. I love Rex, but I want you,"

"Then darling," Mann smirked. "Come back,"

"Don't mind if I do,"

**A/N: Guess who's back...**

**I still love y'all. Happy 2016!**

**Love,**

**Kate**


	11. Chapter 11

Holiday sat on the edge of her bed, her feet inches from touching the cold floor. She gazed at the alarm clock sitting at her bedside table. 2:30.

She sighed, lying back out on the bed. She hadn't slept, couldn't. The thought of Six crying haunted her. The thought of Thryne haunted her. Every time she closed her eyes, she could hear his disgusting, slimy voice creep into her eyes. He thought he'd protect her. She scoffed, the sound echoing in the dead silence of her room. She turned her head, looking at the picture beside the alarm clock. It was of her and Calan at Bev's graduation party. Everyone was so happy then.

The outbreak was happening. That was for sure. People were getting infected, dying. Dean's death wasn't anything compared to the hundreds of lives that had been taken because Holiday hadn't committed herself to the job. She told herself that over and over again, trying to make sense of it all.

_Minimizing Dean won't make the pain go away, _she reminded herself.

She closed her eyes for another moment, breathing deeply. She was so tired. She wondered if she could sleep in. Probably not.

No rest for the wicked.

[][][]

Circe sat at the dining room table in Mann's house. It was surprisingly modern. She had expected a cave, or something weird like that. But instead he lived in an underground apartment furnished with appliances and a fully functional bathroom.

Mann was standing at the stove, making grilled cheese sandwiches. His snake, which still freaked Circe out, lay coiled up in it's bed mere feet away in the living room.

"The snake is not coming to bed," Circe half-joked, sipping on a glass of wine.

"No, she doesn't like sleeping in my room," Mann replied, flipping a sandwich. "Even if she did, I wouldn't do anything to make you nervous,"

"How gentlemanly," Circe responded, sarcastically.

"I'm being serious, Circe," Mann turned around to look at her. "I'm going to keep you safe,"

"Mann..." Circe stood, going to get more wine.

"Circe, I don't know how to may this more clear," he was getting exasperated. He grabbed her shoulders, making eye contact. "You will not be harmed. You and I will have a long, healthy life while the world suffers,"

Circe looked into his eyes for a long time.

"You love me," she said softly.

"Always," he replied. "I'm a cruel man. I never knew how to express it. But I've always loved you,"

**A/N: I know, it doesn't make sense now, but I promise it will! Just a heads up, I'm planning to return to the action-packed extravaganza next chapter, but I really wanted the story to take a breather. I'm super excited for where the story is going, and I'm so glad to have y'all along for the ride!**

**Love,**

**Kate**


End file.
